The present invention relates to brake shoes, generally brake shoes of the type constructed to extend into a drum. More particularly, it relates to a friction pad and quick-change means for securing the friction pad to the shoe.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shoe and a friction pad that can be readily secured to the shoe without removing the shoe from its position within the drum.
It is a further object to obviate the necessity of replacing the more expensive shoe as a brake pad wears out and to provide that only the brake pad be replaced. Normally in replacing brake shoes it is necessary to remove the wheel and the drum and then the brake shoe which is held in place by tension springs and the like.